


flying like a bird to you now

by oopsabird



Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Post-Wonder Woman (2017), Tenderness, could be read as pre-slash or established i think, mutual comfort, or platonic if that’s really your thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsabird/pseuds/oopsabird
Summary: After the war ends — after Diana, after Steve — things are different. It seems foolish, to waste any time being tough and lonely anymore. So they don’t.
Relationships: Charlie & Sameer (Wonder Woman), Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	flying like a bird to you now

**Author's Note:**

> just a little scrap of thoughts and feelings, about two old soldiers learning to get by together in the age of peace
> 
> title is from [shrike](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=EWLqdAJbu0A), which to me has a completely different interpretation from what Hozier says it means (lol) and is in fact my ultimate SamiCharlie song, hit me up on tumblr @oopsabird if you want to hear my crackpot meta-ramble on that

When Charlie wakes up shaking and screaming, no more does he reach for bottles, wallow in anger and let bitter shame and bitter liquor swallow him whole.

Instead, he lets Sami get close to him.

Lets him touch, doesn’t push away, swallows the guilt as Sameer holds his hand and holds him so tightly while he curses and cries; listens to magic words whispered from a silver tongue, a talented liar somehow convincing him that everything really is going to be alright.

When Sami cannot close his eyes without seeing pain, suffering, endless death he cannot stop, no more does he lie awake biting his tears back and forcing himself to stay stoic until the dawn.

Instead, he lets himself reach out for Charlie.

Lets himself break down in sobs, buries his face in the worn fabric of Charlie’s sweater while nimble fingers stroke soothing through his hair; listens to a rough voice softly singing old folk songs like lullabies, the lyrics painting vivid pictures of tranquil peace to fill his mind instead.

After the war, they turn to each other. Find comfort in each other. Find a home.

They hold on to each other, and they never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always loved the idea of them using their special talents to help each other cope in the aftermath of the war, Sami’s persuasive way with words and Charlie’s music. it’s the kind of soft epilogue I think they deserve
> 
> kudos and comments fill my days with sunshine, thank you for reading!
> 
> also, while you’re here: Wonder Woman fans, if you liked him as Chief in the movie please consider supporting/following Eugene Brave Rock’s [Oki Language Project](https://twitter.com/okilanguage/status/1295531345943265282?s=21), it’s a really valuable Indigenous language preservation initiative that’s just getting off the ground!


End file.
